marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
Nova is a new fighter confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story Richard Rider was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate, Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whomever he found will take up his cause and prove worthy of the powers he had given. Rider gained great strength, invulnerability, the power to fly, and a uniform with a sealed life support system, but little instruction on how to use these new powers. Still, he took up the life of a superhero, fighting costumed villains in New York and gradually learning how to use his new powers. After a brief career as "Nova, the Human Rocket," he was called into space to serve in the protection of the recently reconstructed planet Xandar, the same world where his great powers originated. Eventually tiring of a life of constant intergalactic war and hoping to rejoin his high school friends, the boy requested to return home to Earth. When he was told he had to relinquish his powers in order to do so, Rider agreed. For a time, Rider lived a relatively normal life, flipping burgers, and barely making ends meet due to his disrupted education. He spent his time trying to pick up the pieces of the life he had left behind, all the while wishing he could find a way to regain the powers he lost. Unknown to him, during this period, the planet Xandar was destroyed again in an attack by the space pirate Nebula. Nova has superhuman strenth, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, a regenerative healing factor, the ability to fly and generate energy, and can access data through the Xandrian Worldmind. Gameplay Special Moves *'Rocket Punch:' Nova dashes forward with a punch. Can be used in the air. *'Energy Javelin:' Nova throws a projectiles straight up that tracks where the opponent is standing and lands on them. *'Energy Pellet:' Nova releases a short-range energy blast. *'Gravametric Pulse:' Nova releases an energy shield. *'Centurian Arts:' Nova rushes forward with a fiery low-kick. Can be used in the air as a kick that moves down at a 45 degree angle. *'Centurian Rush: '''Nova rams forward covered in flames. Assist Attacks *'α(?): Nova Strike''' *'β(Direct): Centurian Rush' *'γ(Defense): Gravametric Pulse' Hyper Combos Nova's hyper combos have the unique property of becoming more powerful depending on how much red life Nova has. However, performing a hyper combo will burn Nova's red life. *'Power of the Nova Fore (Level 1):' Nova surrounds himself in a sphere of orange energy. *'Gravametric Blaster (Level 1):' Nova fires an orange energy beam in front of him. *'Spinning Tackle (Level 1):' Nova rockets back and forth, tracking the opponent and hitting them three times. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Nova's rival appears to be Phoenix Wright. Nova has a myriad of special powers, but Phoenix Wright, as a contrast, has absolutely no super powers at all. *Nova is the first new UMVC character to not have a level 3 Hyper Combo. Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters